Throw Up Rainbows
by evilpandadragon
Summary: Becca has an epiphany about her and Jesse's relationship.


**Happy Summer everyone! Thanks for giving my writing a chance** **Please leave a review if you can, love to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

After all the Barden Bellas finally found their voice at boot camp they decided to commemorate with a party. The rough patch between Chloe Beale and Becca Mitchel was sealed and nothing said "everything is okay" like a hormonal, booze filled party with all their friends.

"Stacie, why did you hire strippers? We barely have money for the booze!" Becca said while she placed some beers in buckets of ice.

"What? I get a discount so we're basically paying nothing," Stacie scoffed.

"How do you even get a stripper discount?" Fat Amy asked suspiciously. Stacie was known for her sexual erratic behavior and this impulsive decision was one that probably topped the charts. Probably.

"Oh c'mon," Chloe said as she was mixing the "jiggle juice" in a punch ball, "I'm sure it'll be an interesting experience. I can totally see Becca getting a lap dance from a sexy fireman."

"If he even tries to touch me I'll spray him with a hose," Becca deadpanned.

Eventually Becca accepted the fate of having strippers spread around Bella's party. She and the others had too much to plan and worry about in the meantime. Cynthia Rose operated the lights and placement of furniture. While Fat Amy set up the slip and slide and the pool toys. Of course, Lily had to test run the device and pushed a stripper down the slide. The quiet grin on her face was frightening.

"Lily we're paying for that!" Becca huffed in frustration, "Jessica and Ashley! Did you guys do anything yet?" She glared at the two.

"We literally just set up all the solo cups and plastic shot glasses," Jessica exclaimed dejectedly, "It's like no one notices we do things." Ashely nodded in agreement.

"Legacy and Flo," both girls ran over with handles and bottles of hard liquor, "You guys can place the stuff over by the beer pong tables."

"In my country, we drink liquor with fermented mare's milk," Becca and Emily just stared at Flo with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I think we might have forgotten that ingredient, but hopefully it won't entirely ruin the party," Chloe patted Flo on that back and smiled for reassurance, "Now Bellas, let's party!" Everyone cheered excited for what the night might bring.

* * *

Despite the honorable rule of avoiding the opposing acapella group the Treble Makers; a silent truce was made during the couple last years of college. After the notorious instigator Bumper had abandoned his fellow singers there was less tension between the Barden Bellas.

"Becaw!" Any Bella could tell who just arrived from that mating call, "The party has finally arrived." Jesse enthusiastically said. He ran up to Becca and scooped her up easily. The Treble Makers were close behind him and had already welcomed themselves to alcohol.

"Hey Emily…" Benji shyly waved at Legacy while he looked down at his toes. Immediately Emily perked up and ran over to him with two beers in her hands.

"Oh, what's up Benji! Glad to see a friendly face. I mean, I have friends, but I'm still new, and with all the rehearsals I have no time. Am I talking too much?" She laughed nervously and took a swig of her beer.

"No, you're fine. You're talking the perfect amount. You're perfect," Benji just realized what he said and gulped down all of his beer as a distraction from awkwardness.

"Alright ladies, drink up!" Cynthia Rose commanded,"Benji and Legacy are being adorable dorks." Whenever the Bellas went to a party they always played a specific drinking game. Anytime Benji and Emily could not interact like normal human beings around each other; they took a shot. Quickest way to get drunk.

"Woah, Amy. It's one shot, not five!" Cynthia swiped the handle of tequila from her.

"That's not fair. Lily's had way more than me. She's snorkeling in the pool for Christ's sake," Amy huffed.

"You do understand that's just Lily being Lily sober…" Stacie retorted. Lily disguised herself with shark fin googles and proceeded to knock any of her victims out of their tubes.

* * *

"Ready, go!" Chloe and Becca teamed up against Jesse and Unicycle in a game of flip cup. Despite Becca's size, she could hold herself very well. Plus she had Chloe who surprisingly didn't easily get white girl wasted. The boys finished their drinks before the girls by a few seconds but could not coordinate flipping it over in time. Chloe finally efficiently turned it over.

"Haha! Suck it!" Becca motioned her hands to her crotch area. After the performance Becca raised her hand for a high five but knowing Chloe's no boundary limit jumped in her arms and gave her a drunk kiss on the cheek instead. She couldn't help but giggle at this behavior.

"I think I lost my girlfriend too," Jesse shook his head and grinned sheepishly. He walked over to the gleeful double and sneaked his hand around Becca's waist, "Mind if I steal her back?"

"When you get bored of him" Chloe whispered against Becca's ear, "I'm always here." She winked and ran off somewhere into the night. Becca was speechless and a little red.

"Should I feel threatened?" Jesse half joked. He embraced Becca closer from the back, making his head comfortable on top of her shoulder.

"I think it's something in the jiggle juice," Becca leaned into him and turned around to give him a quick peck on the lips. Than immediately scrunched her face up.

"What? Does my breath stink?" Jesse immediately panicked and checked his breath with his hand.

"No!" Becca couldn't help but laugh, "It's just we're so gross"

"We're what now?" Jesse was beyond confused which caused him to move his head sideways. Becca continued to laugh because he looked like a puppy.

"It's just we're too cute. It makes me want to barf!" They both laughed, "Like I bet you see this whole relationship as a movie." She poked his nose.

"I'd rather be the director, but I'm okay with being the main protagonist as long it's you by my side," He nuzzled into her neck.

"There we go again! God, I hate us," Jesse ignored her protests and gave her a chaste kiss that she eventually smiled into.

"Woo! Get it Shawshank!" Amy shouted from her seat which made the other Bellas laugh. Becca broke the kiss and wiped her lips trying to hold back a grin.

"All these Aca-bitches are gonna drive me crazy," She threw a beach ball in their direction. Then she grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him to the hammock to cuddle, "Let's be gross over here."

"Your flirting skills have surely improved, y'know that?" Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lay on his chest. Simple things like this is all that Becca needed. No fancy flowers or giant stuffed animals that took up half her room. Just having the presence of someone made her feel content.

"Thanks for being disgusting with me," Becca softly said looking up at her movie fanatic boyfriend.

"I should be the only one that makes you queasy," He kissed her ear lovingly.


End file.
